M95
The M95 is a bullpup, bolt-action, anti-material sniper rifle chambered for .50 BMG (12.7x99 mm), designed by Barrett Firearms Manufacturing in 1995. It's very useful in anti-material situations due to its incredibly large .50 Caliber round, which easily penetrates heavy armor. It uses a triangular bolt head and, because of its bullpup configuration, is fairly short for a sniper rifle. Its recoil is remarkably low. Battlefield 2 The M95 is the Tier One unlock for the Sniper kit in Battlefield 2. The M95 is a bolt action rifle, with a magazine of five rounds (Similar to all the bolt-action rifles such as the USMC M24 SWS). Its main improvement is a more powerful bullet, which is the .50 BMG round. The M95 is the only small arms able to deal 95% damage when fired on any part of the enemy (save for the lethal headshots) and to penetrate reinforced glass. Spawn/Base Killing snipers on maps such as 32/64-sized Gulf of Oman and Wake Island 2007 like to use it because of its high penetration capabilities, as it is the only weapon capable of penetrating Helicopter and Jet Cockpit glass. Also, a few snipers use the M95 for long range shooting, despite its scope which has relatively thick crosshairs. Battlefield 2: Modern Combat The M95 is the standard sniper rifle issued to the USMC Sniper kit. It has very high firepower and good accuracy, but a slow rate of fire. Battlefield: Bad Company In Battlefield: Bad Company's singleplayer, the M95 can be found on Crash and Grab as a collectible, accompanied by an M9. It can be found in the large communications station at the base of the mountains. However, it is possible to acquire the weapon (and the M9) in Crossing Over by picking it up from a Dead Legionnaire Sniper. In multiplayer, the M95 is an unlockable for the Recon kit. Despite being the most powerful sniper rifle in-game, it will not kill with one shot unless the enemy has taken some damage already or the bullet lands in the head area. It can also damage light vehicles and helicopters by a considerable amount. Glitch In Battlefield: Bad Company, the M95 is known to glitch when scoping very often, the glitch will prevent the scope from following the player's view and makes the M95 very frustrating to use. BFBC_M95.jpg|The M95 in Battlefield: Bad Company on the multiplayer map Valley Run File:BFBC_M95_Scope.jpg|The M95's scope Battlefield Heroes In Battlefield Heroes, the M95 is available to be purchased for a Royal Commando. It was first released with the event "Battlefield Heroes Gets Bad Company" event. The weapon is only available to characters that are at least level 10. BFH_m95.png|The model of the M95 in Battlefield Heroes. Battlefield Online The M95 is a sniper rifle that is used in Battlefield Online. Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Singleplayer In Battlefield: Bad Company 2's singleplayer, it can be found during Crack the Sky, on top of a watch outpost overlooking the communications building, and with a 4x Rifle Scope during No One Gets Left Behind, being used by a sniper in a watchtower during B-Company's assault on a Militia prison camp. As with the Type 88 Sniper, the player can kill an enemy AI in one hit to any part of the body at all ranges. However, as the Type 88 Sniper has double the magazine capacity and is semi-automatic, the M95 can seem the worse of the two weapons. ONU BUNU BOSVER KRAL ONUR HALUK DUHAN In multiplayer, the M95 Sniper is the 7th and last sniper rifle issued to the Recon kit requiring 34,000 points to unlock. It has the slowest rate of fire for all sniper rifles, but has incredible penetration due to the .50 Caliber anti-material round. Due to the anti-materiel round, it can destroy a UAV-1 with two shots to any part. Despite its damage statistics, the "Light Fifty" can kill another player in one shot in most cases if aimed at the head (any range, of course) or torso, and, as with the other bolt action rifles, is guaranteed to kill at close range in one shot if the bullet connects. Attaching a Red Dot Sight or 4X Rifle Scope to the weapon will not cause the bullet drop to disappear, the scopes magnify the bullet drop as well as the target.. It can damage all vehicles except tanks (both light and heavy); it does 7-18 damage to helicopters and about 10 damage to light vehicles without using Magnum Ammo. However, some boats such as Personal Watercraft are easily destroyed. M95 SA The M95 SA is also available to those who purchased the SPECACT DLC. It can be bought on Xbox live for 160MS points or through the Dr. Pepper/EA promotion, and for $1.99 at the PlayStation Store. This also comes with a differently camouflaged outfit. The change is purely cosmetic. The SA Variant, unlike all other SA weapons, has one single finish to it due to the standard edition of the weapon being camouflaged. It instead has a matte black finish on all maps/environments, like many other weapons in the game. The SPECACT DLC was released as downloadable content for the PC on 1st December via the EA Store. 700px-Barret_95.JPG|The M95 at Valparaiso in Battlefield: Bad Company 2's Multiplayer. Trivia *In Battlefield: Bad Company 2, the M95 Sniper and Type 88 Sniper are the only sniper rifles in single player, making it the only bolt-action rifle in the campaign. *In Singleplayer and Onslaught, the M95's slow reload, slow bolt rotation, and small magazine make it one of the least useful sniper rifles, as the M95 (as with all sniper rifles) kills a Russian AI in one hit. *When in the kill cam on Battlefield: Bad Company 2 ''multiplayer, the M95 has a free-floating barrel, which improves accuracy and lowers recoil. *In ''Battlefield: Bad Company 2 and Battlefield: Bad Company, the M95 has a larger barrel than that of the Battlefield 2 model. *In Battlefield 2 and Battlefield: Bad Company 2, it is the only handheld bullet-firing weapon that can damage a helicopter. *The M95 is the only gun with a SPECACT counterpart to lose its camouflage. *Quite humorously, the immense power granted to the M95 gives it the ability to shoot down trees at close range. While there are no known reports for these trees getting kills it makes for a hilarious and formidable scenario. *Somewhat related to the post above, the tree killing ability is useful on the map Valdez when one is defending the left flank of the first village as it contains many trees, which the attackers will use for cover. Destroying most of these trees with the M95 or explosives makes defending the flank a great deal easier. Videos [[Video:M95 Sniper|thumb|350px|left|Gameplay of the M95 in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 at Panama Canal and Arica Harbor in Hardcore Rush mode.]] External Links *M95 on Wikipedia *M95 on Modern Firearms Category:Weapons of Battlefield Category:Weapons of Battlefield 2 Category:Unlockable weapons in Battlefield 2 Category:Weapons of Battlefield 2: Modern Combat Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company Category:Weapons of Battlefield Heroes Category:Weapons of Battlefield Online Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Sniper Rifles